Field of the Invention:
The present teaching relates to a printer that performs printing by jetting liquid from nozzles, and a method of obtaining inclination information of a guide guiding the carriage of the ink-jet head of the printer.
Description of the Related Art:
As an exemplary printer that performs printing by jetting liquid from nozzles, there is known a printer that performs printing on a recording sheet by jetting ink from nozzles. In such a well-known printer, an ink-jet head may include a nozzle array formed by arraying the nozzles in a conveyance direction of the recording sheet. The well-known printer performs printing on the recording sheet by alternately performing a jetting operation (scan printing operation) and a conveyance operation. In the jetting operation, ink is jetted from nozzles to the recording sheet placed on a platen while a carriage carrying the ink-jet head moves along guide rails in a scanning direction orthogonal to the conveyance direction. In the conveyance operation, a conveyance mechanism conveys the recording sheet in the conveyance direction.